MI FUTURO
by YESSICA AKIRI 97 -YESSI CHAN
Summary: una genio llega a la ciudad inazuma y lleva a 13 chicos a conocer su futuro que tal les ira en el futuro ya han posado 20años desde el ffi asco de summary pasen y lean por fis!
1. Chapter 1

_**MI FUTURO**_

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE LEVEL-5

HOLA CHICOS OTRAVEZ YO LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE FIC SOLO SE ME OCURRIO GRACIAS A QUE LEI OTRO FIC PARECIDO Y NO CREAN QUE COPIARE ALGO SERA MUY DIFERENTE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

LA GENIO

UN DIA SOLEADO EN LA CIUDAD INAZUMA SE ENCONTRABAN EN LA RIBERA DEL RIO LOS ANTIGUOS CAPEONES DEL MUNDIAL DE HACE 2 AÑOS INAZUMA JAPAN MIENTRAS LOS CHICOS ENTRENABAN LAS JOVENES MANAGER Y UN PAR DE AMIGA SE ENCONTRABAN PLATICANDO UN TEMA EN ESPECIAL _SU FUTURO_…

AKI: chicas a ustedes no les gustaría conocer su futuro-dijo viendo a endo e ichinoce-a mi me gustaría saberlo

FUYUPE: creo que a todos nos gustaría eso a quien no-dijo la pelilila

NATSUMI: si es verdad lastima que sea imposible

TOUKO: si eso fuera posible todo el mundo lo quisiera saber y no les importaría nada con tal de conseguirlo-dijo la ojigris

ULVIDIA: y sobretodo saber con quien nos casariamos

HARUNA: yo desearía que eso pasara se imagina saber si nos vamos a casar si vamos a tener hijos y eso seria un sueno hecho realidad para cualquiera-dijo la peliazul

DESPUES DE DECIR ESO JUSTO DETRÁS DE ELLAS SE OYO UN GRAN ESTRUENDO QUE HIZO QUE TODOS SE SOBRESALTARAN HABIA UNA GRAN NUVE DE POLVO CUANDO LA NUVE DE POLVO SE DISIPO APARECIO UNA CHICA DE CABELLO NEGRO TES PALIDA OJOS VERDES Y ENDO SE ACERCO A ELLA

ENDO: hola te encuentras bien-dijo tendiéndole la mano la cual la chica tomo

¿?: holo si estoy bien no te preocupes-dijo dándole la mano y poniéndose de pie-por lo menos no tengo nada roto-dijo riendo-mucho gusto soy Yesica la genio bla bla bla y estoy aquí para cumplir l deseo de ella bla bla bla- dijo señalando a haruna

HARUNA: el mio cualsi yo no he pedido nada –dijo confundida la menor

YESICA: ja claro que lo has pedido que has dicho hace como 5 minutos cuando platicabas con tus amiga que te gustaría saber tu futuro ¿que no?-dijo la chica-y que vas a querer tu deseo

HARUNA: claro que quiero saberlo pero mis amigas podrían saber el suyo también ella como dijiste estaban con migo cuando pedi mi deseo-dijo sonriendo amablemente a la chica

YESICA: bueno como sea la magia decide no yo si la magia eso quiere van con nosotras es mas si la magia quiere hasta uno de tus amigos va yo no decido

HARUNA: entoces vamos claro que si-dijo la chica

YESICA: bueno alguno no quiere conocer su futuro y eso va para todos

FUDO: como sabremos que dices la verdad-dijo en un tono desconfiado

YESICA: de verdad quieren que se lo demuestre-dijo maliciosa

TODOS: no! –dijeron todos asustados con el tono en que hablo

YESICA: ok me imagine-dijo la ojiverde- pongance detrás de mi y vamos a ver a quienes la magia se quiere llevar

TODOS HICIERON ESO Y DESPUES…..

MUAJAJAJA SOY MALVADA POR DEJAR LA HISTORIA HASTA AQUÍ PONTRO ACTUALISARE

BAY SE DESPIEDE ; YO MUAJAJAJ HASTA LA PROXIMA

YESSI-CHAN


	2. DONDE ESTAMOS

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE LEVEL-5

Hola les traigo el segundo capi de mi historia espero que les guste ;)

RECORDEMOS:

YESICA: bueno alguno no quiere conocer su futuro y eso va para todos

FUDO: como sabremos qué dices la verdad-dijo en un tono desconfiado

YESICA: de verdad quieren que se lo demuestre-dijo maliciosa

TODOS: no! –dijeron todos asustados con el tono en que hablo

YESICA: ok me imagine-dijo la ojiverde- pónganse detrás de mí y vamos a ver a quienes la magia se quiere llevar

TODOS HICIERON ESO Y DESPUES…..

_**¿DONDE ESTAMOS?**_

UNA LUZ BLANCA LOS ENVOLVIO Y CUANDO LA LUZ SE DICIPO DESAPARECIERON ENDO, NATSUMI, AKI, ICHINOCE, GOENJI, ULVIDIA, HARUNA, KIDO, TOUKO, FUDOU, FUYUPE, HIROTO Y LA GENIO

EN LA RIBERA:

FUBUKI: veo que no nos escogieron eh al parecer es quiere la magia

YESICA: si me lo imagine no quieren que vean el futuro de sus amigos ya qua algunos se podrían molestar como es el caso de los hermanos kido y otonashi porque veo que más de uno está interesado en ella

TODOS: yesicaaaa!

KAZEMARU: que no fuiste con los demás donde están ellos

YESICA: am no se preocupen están en el futuro para ser exactos 20 anos en el futuro tenían que ver la cara que pusieron cuando se vieron adultos casados y con hijos jajaja fue un circo

TODOS: hiijossss!

YESICA:-con una gotita en la nuca- ¿van a repetir todo lo que diga o qué?

MIDORIKAWA: perdón-dijo rascándose la nuca

YESICA: ok bueno me voy y no se preocupen por sus amigos volverán en 2 horas

TODOS: hai

YESICA: ok adios

CON LOS ORTOS CHICOS:

DESPUES DE DESAPARECE LOS CHICOS APARECIERON EN EL JARDIN DE UNA CASA MUY GRANDE QUE KIDO RECONOCIO FACILMENTE

KIDO: no que íbamos al futuro estamos en mi casa-

YESICA: si es tu casa pero en 20 anos bueno quieren entrar o que yo si quiero vamos ándenle siiii-dijo en tono infantil

KIDO: bueno vamos y deja el tono infantil por favor pero espero si estamos en el futuro 20 anos después quiénes son esos niños- dijo señalando a 2 niños que habían salido una niña y un niño la niña tenía el cabello color rosa hasta la cintura y blanca pero con los ojos rojos como kido y con 2 colitas y el niño tenía el pelo café y con un mechón rosa entre los ojos y ojos azules muy parecido a kido -

YESICA: ah son tus hijos-dijo como si nada

TODOS: hijos!

FUDO: y quien es la desafortunada que se caso con el

YESICA: a es….

¿?: niños ya es hora de entrar su papa llegara pronto y no van a querer que los regane verdad-dijo una mujer que algunos se sorprendieron en especial touko ya que se trataba de ella solo que ya mas grande muy delgada y con el cabello hasta la cintura pero recogida con una cola de caballo y vestía una blusa blanca con cuello en v y mangas ¾ y una falda hasta arriba de la rodilla color café y unos zapatos del color de la falda y un cinto bajo el busto del mismo color

Niños: si mama

TOUKO: mama!

YESICA: SIP tu eres su esposa y tienen 2 hijos

KIDO Y TOUKO SE MIRARON Y LUEGO APARTARON LA VISTA MUY SONROJADOS MIENTRAS LOS OTROS SOLO LOS VEIAN CON UNA GANAS INMENSAS DE REIRSE PERO NO LO HICIERON YA QUE NO SABIAN QUE LES ESPERABA A ELLOS

Niña: mami vamos ir a ver mañana a mi primita akina verdad quiero jugar con ella

TOUKO ALD: si mi niña mañana los vamos a ver solo déjame y le aviso a tu tía haruna que van ir ok reina

REINA: si mami

Niño: mami podemos cenar tengo mucha hambre

TOUKO ALD: si vamos la cena ya está servida

¿?: Ya llegue-gritaron desde adentro

Niños: papi-gritaron los 2 para correr adentro de la casa

GOENJI: entremos vamos a ver quiero ver como se ve kido ya vimos a touko ahora falta el

ADENTRO DE LA CASA YA ESTABAN CON EL SENOR KIDO Y SU AHORA FAMILIA Y LOS NINOS FUERON DIRECTO A SALUDARLO CON UNA ABRASO

KIDOU ADU: hola niños y su mama donde esta kevin

KEVIN: se quedo en el jardín le hablo

TOUKO ADU: no hace falta amor ya estoy aquí como te fue en el trabajo amor

KIDOU ADU: bien amor estoy un poco cansado mañana voy a tener el doble de trabajo pero intentare salir temprano para poder pasar el dia mañana contigo y los niños creo que mañana vomos a ir a ver ami hermana y akina verdad

TOUKO ADU: sabes si no fuera porque es una niña me podría celosa

KIDOU ADU: mmmm sabes que no podría amar a alguien mas como te amo a ti

HARUNA: ahí hermano que tierno-dijo la peliazul haciendo sonrojar a kidou y a touko de su tiempo

YESICA: bueno chicos es hora de irnos tenemos que ver el futuro de otros si quieren se pueden quedar aquí de todos modos se van a quedar una semana del tiempo de ellos y no se preocupen en su tiempo va a pasar 2 horas

KIDO: yo si me quiero quedar no se si touko quiera pero yo si

TOUKO: yo también me quedo quiero saber mas de ellos

YESICA: ok vámonos chicos tenemos que ir a la casa a otra casa okis

Y después todos a esepcion de kido y touko se pusieron detrás de la genio y desaparcieron..

KIDO: wauu no me imagine que me fuera a casar contigo touko

TOUKO: acaso te molesta

KIDO: no para nada solo no me lo esperaba-dijo acercandoce a la chica pero ella al ver sus intenciones lo interumpio

TOUKO: mmm kido vamos a explorar la casa-dijo nerviosa la ojiazul

KIDO: claro vamos a ver todo empecemos por el 2 piso

TOUKO: vamos

DICHO ESO SUBIERON LAS ESCALERAS Y SE ENCONTRARON CON 4 PUERTAS Y ABRIERON LA PRIMERA QUE SE DIERON CUENTA QUE SE TRATABA DE LA DEL NIÑO YA QUE TENIA VARIOS POSTERS DE FUTBOL Y COSAS POR EL ESTILO Y UNA CAMA EL EL CENTRO CON UNA CABIJA ENSIMA DE FUTBOL

KIDO: veo que a mi hijo le gusta mucho el futbol

TOUKO: es obio es nuestro hijo y los dos compartimos la pasión por el futbol bueno vemos el resto de las habitaciones

KIDO: claro vamos

DESPUES SALIERON Y ABRIERON LA PUERTA DE ENSEGUIDA PERO SOLO ERA UN ARMARIO Y PASARON AL OTRO CUARTO CUANDO LO ABRIERON VIERON UN CUARTO COLOR ROSA PASTEL Y CON TOQUES AMARILLOS Y SUPUCIERON QUE ERA LA DE LA PEQUENA HABIA UN ARMARIO ALGO GRANDE Y LA CAMA SE DIERON CUENTA DE QUE LOS 2 NIÑOS ERAN MUY ORDENADOS Y SALIERON POR ULTIMO QUEDABA UNA HABITACION Y SOLO FALTABA LA DE ELLOS ABRIERON LA PUERTA Y ENTRARON VIERON UNA CAMA GRANDE Y EL CUARTO MUY LIMPIO CON UNA PANTALLA DE PLASMA Y COSAS POR EL ESTILO

KIDO: wuauu es enorme esta cama

TOUKO: si vamos ahí que bajar quiero ver el primer piso

KIDO: si puede que encontremos mas algún álbum o fotos o cosas asi

SALIERON DEL CUARTO Y FUERON A LA PLANTA BAJA Y FUERON A LA SALA Y AHÍ EN LA MESITA HABIA UN CUADRO DE LA BODA DE KIDO Y TOUKO Y DEBAJO DE LA MESITA HABIA UN ALBUM Y LO TOMARON Y SE CENTARON EN EL PISO A VERLO Y ASI PASARON LA PRIMERA NOCHE CON SU FAMILIA DEL FUTURO


End file.
